


The Darkest News

by andrewminyqrd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This episode was heartrenching but so important, but it does have some hiccstrid moments, might be multiple parts, not really focused on hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Takes place in Episode 10 of Season 6 of Race To The Edge.When Hiccup receives the terror mail saying his father has been hurt, he drops everything to head home to Berk.This is basically the scenes I wished we had in the episode- Hiccup finding out- The other rider's reactions and concerns





	The Darkest News

It was early in the morning when the Terror Mail came.   
The group were in the clubhouse, Astrid sharpening an axe, the twins playing with Chicken, Snotlout making fun of the twins, and Fishlegs and Hiccup were having another one of their nerd moments. They were debating if a Speedstinger or a Snow Wraith would win in a battle. Don’t ask how they got onto this topic… 

“Guys! Terror mail incoming!” Astrid called, holding out her arm so the small dragon would land on her.   
She reached for the letter, and unraveled it.   
“Hiccup.” She said, looking up at him.  
“What is it?” He asked, walking towards her.  
“I- You should read it for yourself.”  
“What do you mean? Astrid what is it?”   
Hiccup took the letter from Astrid. His eyes skimmed the letter, at a certain point he felt his heart drop. 

“Hiccup?” Fishlegs voiced his concern.   
Astrid put her hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “What do you want us to do?”  
Hiccup glanced up, and saw the pain on his betrothed face.   
He cleared his throat, “We need to go to Berk. My father… he, uh…” Hiccup stuttered.  
“He’s hurt.” Astrid finished for him, giving him a small smile. 

“What? How?” Fishlegs cried.   
“Some of the Dragon Flyers… the letter doesn’t say anything else.” Astrid explained.

When all the riders turned to Hiccup, he was already going towards Toothless.   
“Uhm, if you all want to stay here, that’s fine. I just- I need to go.”   
Astrid reached her hand out and grabbed Hiccup’s.   
“You aren’t going alone.” She softly stroked his hand.   
Hiccup nodded and got on Toothless.   
“Come on, bud.” He said in a low tone. 

They took off into the air, and in seconds they were out of the sight of the rest of the group, who barely got on their dragons in time to catch up to their leader. 

 

It didn’t take too long to get to Berk, since all of the riders were pushing their speed limits.   
When they landed, Toothless wasn’t even fully on the ground before Hiccup jumped off and ran towards his house, leaving the others to ran after him. 

Astrid stopped the others once they got close to the house, letting Hiccup go alone.  
“Guys. Wait. He needs a moment.” She said, her voice softer than it has ever been.  
“Do you think he is going to-“   
“Don’t finish that sentence.” Astrid interrupted Snotlout. “Especially in front of Hiccup. Got it?”   
Snotlout just nodded and fidgeted where he was standing. 

The door opened, and Hiccup stepped out. His head hanging down, hands clenched at his sides.   
“Hiccup?”  
“Is he okay?  
“Hey, Hiccup, how is he? How is Stoick?”  
They all asked these questions to only get a response from Gobber.  
“Leave him be, Lassy. I’ll fill you all in.” 

 

“I can’t believe this…” Fishlegs sighed.   
The group was in the mess hall at the meeting.   
“I know. What is going to happen if Stoick actually dies? I mean, Hiccup will have to become the Chief, like immediately.” Snotlout says.  
“He isn’t going to die, Snotlout.” Astrid scolded.   
“You don’t know that, Astrid.” Fishlegs argued.  
“Yes I do! He is Stoick! You really think this is going to kill him? No way. He is too strong for that.”   
“Astrid…”   
“What?” Astrid yelled, gaining the attention of fellow vikings. 

She sighed, “Sorry. I’m just on edge. Hiccup… if Stoick actually-“ She chokes. “I don’t think he would be able to handle it, with the war going on, and the new Dragon Eye….”   
“Hey, if anyone can its Hiccup.” Tuffnut said.   
“Yeah! He may be scrawny, but he has got fight in him.” Ruffnut added.   
“Like, remember when he punched Snotlout? Now, that was true strength.” Tuff commented.   
“Why, yes. What a blow!” 

“Guys!” Fishlegs scolded.   
“What? We were proving our point!” Tuffnut defended.   
“Exactly! Astrid, he is stronger than he looks.” Ruff said.

“I know he is. He is the strongest person I have ever met.” Astrid gushed.   
“Hey, hey, hey…” Snotlout interrupted. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here… I mean, look at me.” 

“He trained a Nightfury, learned to ride dragons, fought the Red Death and won, lost his leg and learned to live without it, he defeated all of the enemies who have faced off against him, and now he is leading a war with ruthless dragon hunters. And you think that you are stronger than him because you can lift a few pounds?” Astrid ranted. “No. Just- no.” 

With that, Astrid walked out.

“She’s right.” Fishlegs said. “Hiccup is incredible, he can make it through this. And so can, Stoick. We just have to remember that”   
The rest of the group nodded.

 

It was going to be a long, dark night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I have been enjoying writing for these nerds recently, so hopefully you guys enjoy them!   
> This might be multiple chapters, I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
